


Stars in his hands

by bananapie42



Series: Christmas fic countdown 2019 [10]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kinrou has a lot of emotions and is confused easily, M/M, Rare Pair, Senku and Kinrou are good friends, Senku is a fantastic friend, Senku is gay, Stars, fluff fluff fluff, hnnngh, i just, literally i'm so fucking soft, this is the softest thing I have ever written in my entire goddamn life and it's for a rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapie42/pseuds/bananapie42
Summary: There were things Kinrou didn’t tell people.Things he was sure no one would understand or accept.He’s always been a “rules are rules” kind of guy.Except for one time.
Relationships: Magma and Kinrou, Magma/Kinrou
Series: Christmas fic countdown 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Stars in his hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> My god.  
> When I tell you that this made me so soft, I'm not fucking lying. I can't get over it.  
> This is it. I've peaked in writing. Nothing could ever hope to top this.  
> I haven't been this motivated to write since last week when I wrote the same ship actually skdfbsdkj so I don't know if it's because it's Kinrou and Magma (the weirdest thing I ever came up with) or what but I'm? Loving it?
> 
> Honestly, I wasn't sure how much more I could take writing a different story every day but it's stories like this that remind me.  
> This is day 11 of my Christmas fic countdown but fic 10 because I started a day late!  
> Pairing: Kinrou and Magma  
> Prompt: Character A and Character B broke up, but now they meet at a Christmas party.  
> Prompt credit: alloftheprompts on tumblr!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!!!

There were things Kinrou didn’t tell people.   
Things he was sure no one would understand or accept.   
He’s always been a “rules are rules” kind of guy. 

Except for one time.   
It was so long ago he tried to ignore the memories. It was somehow the best and worst week of his life, but still, he needed to put it behind him.   
He and Magma had made a mistake, they were 12 and didn’t know any better.   
Still, sometimes he kind of… missed it.   
Sometimes he caught himself longingly looking at Magma and he rarely caught Magma looking back at him. It happened but not often. 

It was silly to feel such things for a man when you yourself ARE a man.   
At least, that was what he thought.   
When he met Senku, he thought he was a bad guy because he was an outsider, but after getting to know him, he was intelligent, funny, kind, and much more.   
And he liked men. And wasn’t ashamed of it.   
Actually, he flirted with almost every man in the village (even if it was clearly a joke) and it was rather funny to see their reactions. Ginrou screamed, which actually got a laugh out of Kinrou.  
The people of the village were starting to see that maybe it… was okay to have those kinds of feelings.   
If Senku, the village chief, could have such feelings then shouldn’t it be normal?   
As of yet, no one from their village was in a relationship like… that.   
Long ago there was a relationship like that. 

Looking back at it, Kinrou was always so ashamed of what he and Magma did and he didn’t want to feel like that anymore.   
He actually wanted it back, but he didn’t want to be so afraid of it.   
But that was stupid, why would Magma ever want to try again?   
So, he just… didn’t say anything. He was certain Senku was onto him, but he never outright asked Kinrou anything, so he ignored him. 

After fighting (and losing) to Magma, somehow, he found himself spending more time with him.   
And it was nice. It was really, really nice.   
Before he even knew it, he and Magma were practically best friends again, easily joking with each other and hanging out like nothing ever happened to their friendship. 

Senku was REALLY starting to catch on and took every moment he had to tease him about it.   
“Oh, are you hanging out with Magma again?”   
“You’re going on a walk with Magma? Alone? Just the two of you?”  
“Yeah, yeah, just tell your boyfriend not to get his panties in a twist.”   
It was. Annoying.

How did Kinrou even know that what he was feeling was real though? What if he was getting it all wrong, mistaking feelings for different feelings? How was he supposed to know?

He walked into Senku’s lab, seeing him hunched over something, mumbling to himself.   
“Senku?” he asked.   
Senku looked up at him then back at his experiment.

“What’s up?” He asked.   
Kinrou leaned against the table. 

“So, I wanted to ask you something.”

“I’m all ears.”

“You like men, yes?” Kinrou asked. 

“What gave it away? Was it the hair? You can be honest, Kinrou, we’re friends,” he sarcastically responded.   
Kinrou sighed and adjusted his glasses.

“Senku.”

“Okay, okay, yes, I do. I thought this was obvious? Am I gonna have to try harder?” 

“How… how did you know for sure? Like... I guess, how did you know you weren’t confusing those feelings for something else?” he asked. 

“Why? Are you questioning?”   
Kinrou crossed his arms and tapped his fingers. 

“...I’m pretty sure I like men as well. But how do I know if I actually do or not?” He asked.   
Senku stopped what he was doing and leaned against the wall behind him. 

“Well, okay, have you ever, EVER had any interest in a woman?” He asked. 

“No.”  
Senku shrugged and crossed his arms. 

“Then congrats, you’re gay!”

“But how do I know if I haven’t found the right-”

“Look, bud, I’m gonna stop you right there. Let me ask you another question, have you ever had any interest in a man?”  
Kinrou instantly thought about Magma and blushed.   
He thought back to that week when they were 12. Was he faking those feelings? Or was he just confused?   
He didn’t think he was.   
“Okay, your silence is telling. Let me ask you another question, did you ask me how I knew how I was gay so you could actually figure out if you were gay or because you want to talk about a certain someone?”

“...I don’t know,” he admitted.   
He did have feelings for Magma, why was he questioning that? He was being very silly, what was going on in that head of his? 

“Alright,” Senku jumped on the table and sat down, patting next to him, motioning Kinrou to sit as well.   
He moved to the other side of the table and sat next to Senku, messing with his hands nervously.   
“I’ve got my listening ears on, hit me.”

“Listening ears?” Kinrou questioned. 

“Yeah, it’s something my dad and I would say to know we have our undivided attention, so that’s just kinda what I say,” Senku said, a sort of… bittersweet smile on his face. 

“Oh, that makes sense. I guess… I’m not sure,” he quietly said.   
“I guess… I always thought something was wrong with me,” he slowly admitted.   
“Like… Ginrou was always trying to get a girlfriend but I never was. Which I guess isn’t weird, but I had plenty of opportunities to have one and I turned them all down, which was a bit weird,” he admitted. 

“Not really. I did that all the time back in middle school.” 

“Yeah, but I was… I did- ugh, it’s embarrassing to say out loud,” Kinrou stuttered. 

“But you were in a relationship?” Senku asked. 

“...Yes. But I didn’t even know it was a relationship until recently. We were just… doing things that normal friends didn’t… do?”  
Senku lightly elbowed him in the rips. 

“Ahhh, a little uh… a little hanky panky?” He teased, furiously winking at him. 

“No, that’s not it at all, you perverted science man,” Kinrou defended.   
“We just- held hands and spent a lot of time together.”

“Did you kiss?” 

“Well… yes, we did,” he said.   
He remembered it like it was yesterday. 

He and Magma had snuck out of their homes, running and giggling into the forest.   
They scrambled up a tree to watch the star. Kinrou, of course, couldn’t see them very well due to his fuzzy sickness, but he loved them nonetheless.  
Magma tried to explain all the consultations to him, but he really couldn’t see what he was talking about, but by God, he’ll sure try to understand. He couldn’t.   
Magma leaned back against the tree and groaned.   
“Why do I even bother?” he asked.   
Kinrou shrugged and looked back at the stars.   
He always wondered what they looked like. Were they as pretty as snow? He could tell they were bright, but how bright? How many could there possibly be?   
“Why do you look at them like that?”   
Kinrou turned to face him, surprised that his face was so close to his. 

“I just like them a lot,” he decided to say.   
Magma looked him up and down suspiciously and Kinrou blushed. 

“Why?”  
Kinrou turned back to the stars he couldn’t see and squinted, trying his very hardest to see them. 

“I think they’re pretty, that’s all. Is that so bad?” he asked. 

“I guess not. They’re just stars,” he casually said.   
Kinrou whipped his head around, suddenly very excited. 

“But where did they come from? Why are they here? How far away are they?” He asked.   
Magma tapped his chin, thinking. 

“I don’t think they’re very far away. Maybe we could grab one if we found a really really tall tree,” he decided. 

“What do you think they feel like?” 

“They’re probably cold. They look cold,” Magma said. 

“You think so?” 

“I know so! I’m always right, after all!” He boasted.   
Kinrou smirked and snorted. 

“What about that time you claimed that the grass on that hill over there,” he pointed in the distance to the hill. He couldn’t see it very well, but he could tell it was the hill because of how tall it was, it was hard to miss, even for someone with the fuzzy sickness.  
“Could let you fly?”   
Magma huffed and crossed his arms. 

“We don’t know for SURE that it won’t make someone fly,” he defended.   
Kinrou snickered. 

“You broke your arm jumping out of this exact tree, actually,” Kinrou said. 

“In my defense, I looked very cool with that sling and also I looked awesome jumping out of the tree. If I could somehow do it again without breaking any bones, I would happily do it over and over,” Magma said, scooching a little closer to Kinrou. 

“So… falling down the sky seems fun to you?”   
Their shoulders were touching now. 

“Who wouldn’t find it fun? I think flying is something everyone should be able to do,” he said.   
Their hands were practically touching. 

“I think it’d be dangerous, one could really get hurt, you know?”   
Their fingers intertwined with each other. 

“But if I could fly, I could get you a star,” he gently said. 

“You’d really get me a star?” Kinrou asked, turning his head to look at Magma, who was already looking at him, their faces inches apart.   
Why was his heart beating so fast? 

“If that’s what you wanted, I’d definitely get you a star. It’d be super easy,” he said.   
Kinrou had always longed to see stars, but if he could hold one? That would be magical.   
Magma hesitantly leaned in and lightly kissed Kinrou, who didn’t bother pushing him away. It was… really nice. 

“Wow, okay, you clearly had some weird flashback,” Senku said, snapping Kinrou back to the present. 

“Shut up, I was not having a weird flashback,” he said, you know, like a liar.   
“We were 12 though, it doesn’t count-”

“Yes, it does. It absolutely does. It doesn’t matter if you were 12 or what, did you like it?”

“Yes.”

“Did he like it?”   
Kinrou hesitated. Did Magma like it? They did it more than once, so he must have, right?

“I think so.”

“Congrats, you had an enjoyable kiss, you’re gay!” Senku teased. 

“Stop being mean to me, I’ll kill you,” Kinrou threatened, not actually meaning it. 

“Okay, so, what happened?” Senku asked, changing the subject. 

“We… both kinda panicked and stopped hanging out together. As far as I’m aware, he never spoke a word of it anyone and neither did I,” Kinrou said. 

“Until now,” Senku pointed out.   
“Why tell someone now?” He asked.   
Kinrou stayed silent. He didn’t know why he just wanted to.  
“...Do you want to pick up the relationship with him again?” Senku asked.   
Kinrou perked up and whipped his head to face Senku. 

“That’s… I mean, that’s just- why would-”  
Senku put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. 

“If you just wanted some moral support, you could have said something sooner. It’s Magma, right?” Senku asked.   
Kinrou nodded his head.   
“I can’t say I understand why him, but gay hearts are weird.”

“Are they?”

“No, but we just kind of tend to know what we want more than straight people.”

“Really?” 

“Actually, I don’t know, I just assume as much because I’m a lot smarter than every straight person I’ve ever met,” Senku coolly stated. 

“Do you really think I should see if he wants to try again?” Kinrou asked. 

“Normally, I would advise getting back with your ex but this is a special case. I think you should. And it’ll be better this time because you don’t actually have to sneak around and hide anything. Unless you’re into that, of course,” Senku responded.   
Kinrou sat in silence for a minute. 

“How would I even tell him?” 

“Well, we’re having the village Christmas party tonight. You could tell him then,” he suggested. 

“Tonight?” 

“Yeah, why not?”

“What if he says no?” Kinrou nervously asked. 

“Then you take a few days off guard duty and I’ll make you some ice-cream and we can just hang out and cry,” Senku offered. 

“What’s ice-cream?” 

“Oh.” 

****Time skip because I thought it would be funny to leave it there****

Kinrou nervously paced around, watching his friends and neighbors loudly chatting away with each other.   
Senku was chasing a screaming Ginrou around, loudly flirting with him.   
Kohaku and Ruri were making a snowman with Suika while her dog, Chalk, kept knocking everything over.   
It was night out, but the whole town was lit with those… what did Senku call them? Bulbous lights? Light bulbs?   
He noticed Magma sitting alone on a log, awkwardly looking at everyone having a fun time.   
Kinrou gathered all his courage and walked over to him.   
“Hey,” he said. 

“Hey.”

“Do you want to go for a walk?”   
Magma looked relieved for a moment before acting nonchalant. 

“Yeah, whatever,” he said as he stood up. The two made their way to the forest, Kinrou looking back at the party really quick to see Senku give him a thumbs up.   
“Where are we going?” Magma asked after a moment.   
Kinrou stopped in front of a large tree. 

“Well? You gonna climb first or am I?” Kinrou asked.   
Magma looked at it for a moment longer. 

“Is this the tree we climbed…?” he trailed off. 

“Yeah. It’s been a while since we’ve climbed it and I figured… it might be a good place to get away from loud people,” he said.   
Magma stood there for a minute, memories probably washing over him. They were certainly washing over Kinrou.   
They really did have a lot of fun back then.   
Kinrou started to climb up the tree, looking down at Magma, hoping he would follow.   
He did.   
Kinrou pulled himself up on a branch and sat down, scooching over so Magma had room to sit too.   
They sat in silence for… a long time. Kinrou just couldn’t find the courage to say what he wanted to say, but just relaxing was nice. 

“Are they different for you now?” Magma suddenly asked. 

“Are what different?” 

“Stars.”   
Kinrou adjusted his glasses and looked up into the night sky. 

“A little. They’re not what I thought they were gonna be,” he admitted. 

“What? What the hell did you think they were gonna look like?” 

“I don’t know, they’re small and were blurry for me so I just thought it was one large cluster?”   
Magma laughed and pushed Kinrou. 

“Are you really that blind?” He asked. 

“Yes??? That’s why Senku made these science eyes for me?? They’re really something. Do you want to try them?” He offered.   
Magma shrugged and put his hand out.   
Kinrou carefully placed them in his hands, adjusting to his sudden lack of sight. 

“Holy SHIT, how the fuck can you see out of these?” Magma demanded. 

“Easily, thank god,” Kinrou responded.   
He handed them back as quickly as he could. 

“I hated that,” Magma said as he scrunched his nose.  
Kinrou slightly smiled as he put them back on. 

“I don’t. I never thought I’d ever be able to see things like everyone else can. I guess it’s different when you’re lacking in sight and then all of a sudden are given it rather than the other way around,” he said.   
“Honestly, the only reason I ever liked stars as a kid was because I really wanted to know what they looked like and I never thought I’d get that, so I really am thankful for this gift of sight crafted for me,” he admitted. 

“I can’t imagine what that would be like. I’d die if I suddenly wasn’t able to see, how would I fight?” 

“I fought just fine without my glasses,” Kinrou pointed out. 

“Yeah, but that’s you, I wouldn’t be as good at it,” Magma said, waving him off a little.   
Silence.   
“Kinrou, is there a reason you brought me here?” Magma asked.   
Now was his chance. If he could just get enough courage, just for a moment, to say what was on his mind, that would be all he needed.   
And wouldn’t you know it, lady luck was on his side.   
He just needed to be straightforward with him, no getting sidetracked. 

“I want us to try being together again,” he admitted.   
Magma looked at him and Kinrou felt his nerves taking over again.   
“I… missed doing stuff like this with you. I want to hold your hand and be dumb together,” he continued. 

“...Kinrou, I want that too, really I do, but what if everyone finds out?” Magma asked. 

“So what if they do? Senku’s the chief now and he likes strictly men and everyone loves him,” Kinrou pointed out. 

“Yeah, but that’s Senku and we’re… y’know… us,” Magma said. 

“Yeah?”

“It doesn’t bother you that people could find out?” 

“Not at all,” Kinrou admitted.   
And it didn’t bother him anymore. He felt confident in his friends and family to not make a big deal out of it. 

“I… I don’t know,” Magma mumbled.   
Kinrou had never seen him like this, so quiet and nervous. Despite his large stature, at that moment he seemed so small. 

“It’s okay, we’ve got time. You don’t need to give me an answer right now, I just… I guess I just wanted you to know where I stood in terms of our relationship,” Kinrou said.   
Magma looked over at him and then straightforward. 

“Let me think about it,” Magma said. 

“Yeah, of course. And if it makes you feel any better-”

“I feel fine-”

“We wouldn’t even need to tell anyone.” 

“We wouldn’t?” He questioned. 

“Of course not, if you didn’t want to, we wouldn’t need to,” Kinrou said.   
Magma took a deep breath and grabbed Kinrou’s hand. 

“I still don’t have your answer but I guess you can hold my hand or whatever,” he grumbled.   
Kinrou smiled and gently squeezed his hand. 

He really missed this so, so much.   
Maybe the answer he got wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear, but he was willing to wait for him for as long as he needed.   
So, for now, he was just going to watch the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. LISTEN. I don't usually add end notes. 
> 
> BUT. 
> 
> I just loved writing the flashback scene so much it was far too pure for me to handle. The innocence of it all???  
> I'm such a sucker for things like that. 
> 
> Okay, I'm out.


End file.
